Paramount Pictures
Paramount Pictures is the American film company that co-produces and distributes the live-action film series with DreamWorks. Founded on May 8, 1912, it is the oldest major Hollywood film studio. Home entertainment Paramount's home entertainment division handles the DVD and Blu-ray releases of the live action films, as well as the Energon, Cybertron and Animated series. Energon and Cybertron Paramount released a handful of Energon and Cybertron collections in the United States in 2004 and 2005, with each released simultaneously on VHS and DVD (the VHS releases featuring two episodes each, the DVDs adding a further two "bonus" episodes each). For these releases, several episodes were re-dubbed to fix numerous mistakes that occurred in the episodes that were broadcast, as well as throwing in some new dialogue. This is particularly noticeable on the first release, The Battle for Energon. The first two Energon volumes were later released in PAL format in Australia and the UK, with each volume again being released simultaneously on VHS and DVD, but with the difference that the VHS releases also included the DVDs' bonus episodes. The first Cybertron collection was also released in Australia and the UK on DVD, but not VHS. The Energon volumes 3 and 4, and the later Ultimate Collection box sets, were not released outside of the United States. * Transformers: Energon'' — Volume 1: The Battle For Energon''' (US: October 12, 2004 / AUS: April 7, 2005 / UK: June 27, 2005) : Contains the episodes "Cybertron City" and "Energon Stars". : DVD and PAL VHS releases also include the bonus episodes "Scorpinok" and "Megatron's Sword". * Transformers: Energon — Volume 2: The Return Of Megatron (US: October 12, 2004 / AUS: July 7, 2005 / UK: August 29, 2005) : Contains the episodes "Megatron Resurrected" and "Megatron Raid". : DVD and PAL VHS releases also include the bonus episodes "Starscream the Mysterious Mercenary" and "Battle of the Asteroid Belt". * Transformers: Energon — Volume 3: Shockblast Unleashed (February 22, 2005) : Contains the episodes "Shockblast: Rampage" and "Open Fire!". : DVD release also includes the episodes "Ripped Up Space" and "Protection". * Transformers: Energon — Volume 4: Omega Supreme (February 22, 2005) : Contains the episodes "Crash Course" and "Omega Supreme". : DVD release also includes the episodes "A Heroic Battle" and "The Power of Unicron". * Energon — Volume 1: The Battle for Energon * Energon — Volume 2: The Return of Megatron * Energon — Volume 3: Shockblast Unleashed * Energon — Volume 4: Omega Supreme * Transformers: Cybertron — A New Beginning (US: September 13, 2005 / AUS: July 6, 2006 / UK: April 10, 2006) : Contains the episodes "Haven" and "Hidden". : DVD release also includes the bonus episodes "Landmine", and "Space". * Transformers: Cybertron — The Ultimate Collection (July 22, 2008) : 7-disc box set containing all 52 episodes of the series. : Initial pressings contained an error on the first disc, resulting in 7 minutes of footage being missing from the episode "Hidden". In response to this issue, on September 5, 2008, Paramount offered to replace defective discs for affected customers. * Transformers: Energon — The Ultimate Collection (December 16, 2008) : 7-disc box set containing the 51 episodes that were dubbed into English, despite having been advertised as including "all 52 episodes".1 : The set features the re-dubbed DVD versions of the first few episodes rather than the broadcast ones, and also finally corrects the titles of "Improsoned Inferno" and "Deception Army". * Cybertron — A New Beginning * Cybertron — The Ultimate Collection * Energon — The Ultimate Collection Transformers (film) : Main article: Transformers (film)/home video ; DVD * '''''Transformers (2007) * Transformers'' — Two-Disc Special Edition''' (2007) * Transformers — Two-Movie Mega Collection (US, 2009) * Transformers — The Complete Collection: Mega Edition (UK, 2009) * Transformers Trilogy (2011) ; HD DVD * Transformers — Two-Disc Special Edition (2007) ; Blu-ray * Transformers — Two-Disc Special Edition (2008) * Transformers — Two-Movie Mega Collection (US, 2009) * Transformers — The Complete Collection: Mega Edition (UK, 2009) * Transformers Trilogy (2011) * Transformers Limited Edition Collector's Trilogy (2012) Transformers Animated : Main article: Transformers Animated (cartoon)/home video ; United States * Transformers Animated — Transform and Roll Out (2008) * Transformers Animated — Season One (2008) * Transformers Animated — Season Two (2009) ; Australia / UK * Transformers Animated — Transform and Roll Out (2008) * Transformers Animated — Volume One: Blast from the Past (2008) * Transformers Animated — Volume Two: Lost and Found (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Three: Megatron Rising (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Four: Mission Accomplished (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Five: Fistful of Energon (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Six: Black Friday (2009) ; Germany * Transformers Animated — Transformieren und Abfart (2008) * Transformers Animated — Volume Eins: Drachenkämpfer (2008) * Transformers Animated — Volume Zwei: Die alten Waffen (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Drei: Megatrons Auferstehung (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Vier: Mission erfüllt (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Fünf: Der doppelte Starscream (2009) * Transformers Animated — Volume Sechs: Schwarzer Freitag (2009) ; Japan * Transformers Animated — Vol. 1 (2010) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 2 (2010) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 3 (2010) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 4 (2010) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 5 (2010) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 6 (2011) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 7 (2011) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 8 (2011) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 9 (2011) * Transformers Animated — Vol. 10 (2011) Revenge of the Fallen : Main article: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (film)/home video ; DVD * '''''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' — 2-Disc Special Edition''' (2009) * Transformers — Two-Movie Mega Collection (US, 2009) * Transformers — The Complete Collection: Mega Edition (UK, 2009) * Transformers Trilogy (2011) ; Blu-ray * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen — Two-Disc Special Edition (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen — Two-Disc Big Screen Edition (US, 2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen — Digital Copy Special Edition (UK, 2009) * Transformers — Two-Movie Mega Collection (US, 2009) * Transformers — The Complete Collection: Mega Edition (UK, 2009) * Transformers Trilogy (2011) * Transformers Limited Edition Collector's Trilogy (2012) Dark of the Moon : Main article: Transformers: Dark of the Moon (film)/home video ; DVD * '''''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) * Transformers'' Trilogy''' (2011) ; Blu-ray * Transformers: Dark of the Moon— Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy (2011) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon— 3D Limited Edition (2012) * Transformers Trilogy (2011) * Transformers Limited Edition Collector's Trilogy (2012) Age of Extinction : Main article: Transformers: Age of Extinction (film)/home video ; DVD * '''''Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) ; Blu-ray * Transformers: Age of Extinction— Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy (2014) * Transformers: Age of Extinction— Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy (2014) References # ↑ TV Shows on DVD announcing the Energon DVD boxset. Category:Companies Category:Production